


[vid] Fear Death by Water - Story Trailer

by eyestoowide



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyestoowide/pseuds/eyestoowide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trailer for the 2012 <a href="http://spn_j2_bigbang.ivejournal.com">spn_j2_bigbang</a> story <a href="http://st-salieri.livejournal.com/403361.html">Fear Death by Water</a>, written by <a href="http://st-salieri.livejournal.com">st_salieri</a>.</p><p>Dean and Sam take a break from their search for the Leviathans to investigate a series of deaths in a small town in New Mexico. A confrontation with the killer leaves Dean blinded. He must find a way to cope with the aftermath and deal with the extra "gift" he has been given, a gift that threatens to expose Sam's worst fears. Spoilers up through episode 7.10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Fear Death by Water - Story Trailer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fear Death by Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/637606) by [St_Salieri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_Salieri/pseuds/St_Salieri). 



**Fic title:** Fear Death by Water  
 **Author:** [st_salieri](http://st-salieri.livejournal.com)  
 **Genre:** Gen  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** Horror imagery (including dream violence and self-harm) and mild suicidal ideation.  
 **Summary:** Dean and Sam take a break from their search for the Leviathans to investigate a series of deaths in a small town in New Mexico. A confrontation with the killer leaves Dean blinded. He must find a way to cope with the aftermath and deal with the extra "gift" he has been given, a gift that threatens to expose Sam's worst fears. Spoilers up through episode 7.10.  
 **Link to fic:** [HERE](http://st-salieri.livejournal.com/403361.html)

Additional artwork + notes can be found in the [original Livejournal entry](http://eyestoowide.livejournal.com/47699.html).

Edited with Sony Vegas Pro 9.0.

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All audio and video clips belong to their respectful owners. This video was created for fun, not profit.

  
  
**Warnings:** Violent imagery and gore (as seen on the show)  
  
[Watch on YouTube](http://youtu.be/vRdVgQg1xhA) | [Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?viau72diahm0nol)  
MP4 | 21 MB


End file.
